Harry Potter y el secreto del mortífago
by cbkpotter25
Summary: Lean si? xfavorcitooo..! CAPITULO 7!Ginny habla con Luna, llega una chica extraña a Hogwarts, Hermione piensa en Ron.... REVIEWS!
1. Nuevos amigos en Hogwarts

hola soy **cbkgirl25** este es un fic q ya he escrito pero ahora lo publico en esta pagina... espero que les guste, no es muy bueno al principio... pero va mejorando de veras, respondiendo a un review no muy agradable que me dejaron, se que pongo q ron es un… ya saben cuero y eso, pero eso es xq este es el primer fic q escribo y luego me doy cuenta q no es muy lindo asi, y lo cambio eh! Asi q no se dejen llevar x los primeros capitulos reconozco q no son muy buenos, pero mejora asi q si kieren leer un fic q da giros completos a cada rato entonces lean el mio… y si me dejan reviews xfavor no sean muy duros.. en verdad tomo en serio los reviews...

**Cap 1**

**Nuevos amigos en Hogwarts**

Era un nuevo año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, el 6º año para Harry Potter, quien seguía siendo un chico muy popular con el que todas las chicas querían estar, era como la fantasía de cada joven bruja tener una relación con el... aunque Harry había cambiado mucho... Hermione Granger era la editora del diario escolar, The Hogwarts Beat, Ronald Weasley era el típico chico gracioso que coqueteaba con miles de chicas y no salía con ninguna... y siempre metido en líos... en los últimos años había estado más veces en el despacho de McGonagall que en el Gran Comedor y eso es decir mucho; para explicarme mejor, los 3 amigos ya no eran taaan amigos... Luna Lovegood se había vuelto una chica muy linda y era una de las más populares en la escuela, Ginny se juntaba mucho con ella… aunque Ginny no era tan bonita como Luna. Draco Malfoy seguía siendo tan pesado como siempre, pero tenía un secreto, una pelea interna… se había enamorado… de alguien que el sentía que no debía…

Oye, disculpa nena - le dijo Ron a una chica de 5º curso... que el ni conocía - es aquella chica Cho Chang...? o:p /o:p

La chica de allá? - le preguntó la chica con cara de extrañada - Sí, ella es ¿xq?

Disculpa que te kite los preciosos minutos de tu tiempo pero y ese chico que acompaña a Chang ¿es su novio?

¡Cómo se ve que eres estúpido, Ron! - le dijo de pronto Luna Lovegood quien había llegado de repente- ese chico es hermano de Cho

Luna...! Preciosa...! - dijo Ron con voz de coqueto, luego mirando a la chica con la que había estado hablando le dijo - Disculpa nena, problemas de pareja o:p /o:p

Nosotros YA NO somos pareja Ron! cuándo lo vas a entender? - y se fue, Ron la siguió...

Lunita, de que hablas? somos novios lo recuerdas?

Lo eramos! yo ya no kiero saber nada de ti...

Pero ¿qué te pasa Luna? Acaso no te gustaron todos aquellos momentos que pasamos juntos?...

Déjame en paz, Ron!

Mujeres! uno nunca las entiende! un dia te adoran y al siguiente te detestan!

Luego Ron se acercó a Cho, quien no lo pasaba mucho, y le dijo:

Cho, hermosa... así que el es tu hermanito..!

Sí, el es Chad… Chad… el es Ronald Weasley…

Hola, Chad… y has estado siempre en Hogwarts?

¡Que chico para más estúpido! – sí, Luna volvió a intervenir… - Cho, no le hagas caso…

Tienes razón… por gusto pierdo mi tiempo con alguien que no lo vale, vamos Chad – dijo Cho -

¿Quién TE CREES QUE ERES LUNA LOVEGOOD? – grito Ron furioso…..

Tan solo la chica más popular de la escuela – le respondió ella tranquilamente y se fue junto con Cho y Chad -

Y una de las más lindas también… - era Harry que se había acercado a Ron y quien había escuchado como Luna lo plantaba -

Cállate Harry! – le dijo el joven pelirrojo – no ahondes más en la herida!

JAJAJA! – se rio este – Ron… ¿Qué se siente rozar el cielo y caer xq no supiste mantenerte alli?

En el patio, Luna había quedado encontrarse con Ginny así que esta iba rápidamente, mientras tanto Cho presentaba a Chad

Chad, ella es Luna Lovegood…. – dijo Cho -

Mucho gusto! – le dijo Luna coqueta….

En ese momento llegó Ginny…

Luna… - dijo la joven pelirroja… -

Ginny, que bueno que llegaste… bueno Chad ella es Ginny, Cho, tú ya la conoces….

De vista – replicó Cho – genial conocerte…

Bueno, Chad – dijo Luna – no creo que te pierdas si te vas… puedes encontrar algunos amigos por allí… solo te digo que Ron es un idiota! … - luego mirando a Ginny agregó – bueno… sin ofender…

Chad se disponía a irse cuando Ginny súbitamente le preguntó…

¿Por qué recien llegas a Hogwarts?

Estudiaba en Durmstrang… por un programa de intercambio… pero he venido a quedarme en Hogwarts ahora – respondió Chad -

Genial! – dijo Ginny que le había echado ojo a Chad, aunque estaba enamorada de Harry - Espera…! ¿Qué casa eres?

Gryffindor… - le respondió el –

¡Eres de mi casa! – dijo Ginny, ya que Cho y Luna eran de Ravenclaw – Que bueno!

Adiós..! – agregó Luna canturreando con esa vocecita que tenía.. -

Chad se despidió de las chicas y fue a ver como estaban las cosas en Hogwarts... de pronto se encontró cara a cara con…

Vaya un chico nuevo en Hogwarts..! – dijo Draco Malfoy a sus amigotes Crabbe y Goyle con tono burlón - Cómo te llamas?

Chad… - le dijo este desconfiado… -

Chad… - remedó Malfoy – es nombre de mujercita..! no es así Goyle? – Goyle rió como estúpido – Chaddy… Chaddy… quieres tu ranita de chocolate? JAJAJA – rió Malfoy, con Crabbe y Goyle como eco… - JAJAJAJAJAJA

Te haré tragar tus palabras…! RUBIO IDIOTA! – le gritó Chad muy enojado – EXPELLIARMUS,…!

Malfoy salió disparado por los aires y se estrelló contra un árbol… se levantó muy enojado, sacó su varita, pero entonces Chad gritó...

WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA..! – y la varita de Malfoy quedó suspendida en el aire…

Crabbe! Tu varita AHORA! – gritó Malfoy, y Crabbe sin saber que hacer, empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos su varita, parecía un trol enorme, por lo grande y estupido, al encontrar al fin su varita se la tiró a Malfoy… quien dijo… - RICTU…

PETRIFICUS TOTALUS…! – gritó una voz y Malfoy cayó al piso, tieso como un hielo…

No puedo creerlo… - dijo Chad mirando quien era el que había efectuado el hechizo… -

CONTINUARA...

**cbkgirl25...!**


	2. Invitaciones a un baile

**Cap 2**

**Invitaciones a un baile**

Yo podía solo...! - dijo Chad -

No parecía que pudieras...

No necesitaba de nadie!

Así es como agradeces...?

Quién te dijo que lo estoy haciendo?

Jaja..!

Y ahora de que te ries?

No lo sé... me da risa todo esto...

Que cosa exactamente?

Que estemos peleando por esta estupidez... pero creo que a ti te gusta pelear... ¿como te llamas?

Chad..

Supongo q sabes quien soy...

ObVIO! el que me acaba de malograr mi duelo!

Jaja..! Que rencoroso! Tampoco paso a Malfoy... se puede decir q no me meti a ayudarte... lo hice xq no paso al imbecil de Malfoy,... dejemoslo asi!

Bueno... al menos asi tengo mas dignidad!

Harry Potter

Y el que tiene que ver aki?

Jaja..! No, te digo que soy Harry Potter

Que?

Por otro lado...

Luna...

Que kieres? No me puedes dejar de seguir..! Consiguete una vida Ron!

No me friegues asi... nada mas estoy repartiendo las tarjetas de pase

Pase para que?

Para el baile de no se que.. el viernes en Hogsmeade... y no solo traigo para ti... aki hay una para Chang y para Ginny

Baile! - dijo Ginny sorprendida - tengo que ir con alguien?

No necesariamente... pero si no kieres ser el hazme reir de los demas mejor anda con alguien... - diciendo estas palabras Ron se fue -

Y ahora que haré? Para ti no es problema Luna xq cualkiera que se entere q ia no estas con Ron te invitará..!

A mi solo me interesa una persona - dijo Luna con los ojos mirando el cielo -

Luna se fue después de eso y se acerco a donde estaba Chad... y luego dijo:

Puedo hablar contigo?

Claro - dijo la voz -

Supongo que Ron ya te dio esto... - y le mostro el pase al baile -

Si, la debo tener por aki...

Me preguntaba si kisieras ir conmigo...?

Claro, xq no... yo te busco en la Sala Comun a las 9 te parece?

Ahi te esperare...! - dijo Luna mientras se iba diciendo para si misma... Lo logre! -

Ginny estaba hablando con Cho aunque nunca habian sido buenas amigas ahora hablaban mas ya que Luna se habia empezado a juntar con Cho...

Y si le pides a el?

Tu crees que kiera ir conmigo?

Claro..! Pidele...!

Bueno... - dijo una Ginny sonrojada -

Ginny estaba muy nerviosa y entonces cerca del campo de Quidditch vio a Harry quien estaba junto a Chad bajo la sombra de un arbol...

Hola

Hola Ginny - respondieron los dos al unisono y justo despues de eso ambos dijeron - La conocessss? - y luego se rieron despues de decir - Siii...

Jaja... - rio Ginny - bueno, Chad me preguntaba si podria hablar contigo...?

Si, claro... - respondio Chad un poco sorprendido -

Te vere luego Chad... - dijo Harry y se fue dejando solos a Ginny y a Chad -

Harry caminaba mirando todo y se sento en una de las tribunas del campo de Quidditch y a su lado...

Hola Harry... - de pronto Harry se sonrojo completamente -

Ho... Hola...

Me dijeron que ya conoces a mi hermano...

Tu hermano? Y ahora que tiene que ver tu hermano? Ni siquiera sabia que tenias uno - dijo Harry muy confundido... acaso ella abia venido a hablarle de un chico? que conversacion tan romantica! -

Si, Chad...

Chad es tu hermano?

Si, no me digas que no te lo dijo...

La verdad no lo hizo...

Oh... bueno... - dijo ella desviando su mirada hacia el cammpo vacio -

Vas al baile? - le dijo Harry rapidamente mirando tambien en direccion al campo como si se estuviera jugando un partido en ese mismo momento... -

Cómo? - dijo Cho con una linda sonrisa, mirandolo de pronto -

Que si vasss al bai-baile? - dijo Harry con la mirada perdida en el aire -

supongo que si,.. - le dijo ella -

Entonces te veo alli - dijo Harry rapidamente, se paro y se fue dejando sola a Cho en la tribuna -

Cho lo miro irse y simplemente se quedo alli... lo miraba con un rostro dulce como si que Harry fuera tan diferente con ella que con todas las demas era muy dulce de su parte. Luna llego y se sento a su costado...

Y Ginny? - le pregunto esta a Cho -

No lo sé- respondio Cho -

Vienes hoy?

Claro...

A las 10 en las Tres Escobas...

Es seguro?

No seas aguafiestas obvio que si!

Ahi viene Ginny! - dijo de repente Cho -

Porque trae esa cara? - pregunto Luna viendo la cara de Ginny, cuando esta llego Cho le pregunto -

Y que te dijo?

De verdad quieres saberlo? - le dijo Ginny, mientras Luna bajaba la mirada -

Bueno, ahorita me voy para la universidad _muggle_... espero que este capi les guste, perdon si no pude escribir mas... DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS XFIIIIISSS! Xfissssss no les cuesta nada poner en GO! Buuuu! Plzzzz

**cbkgirl25**


	3. Conociéndose

**Cap 3**

**Conociéndose**

Me dijo que siiii! - dijo Ginny emocionada - dijo que le encantaria acompañarme al baile y que me recogera a las 9 en la Sala Común

QUEEEE? - grito Luna sorprendida - NO PUEDE SER...! ES IMPOSIBLEE! - después de decir eso se fue dejando solas a Ginny y a Cho -

Y a ella que le pasa? - pregunto Ginny extrañada -

No lo sé...

Luna caminaba rápido y muy enojada pensando que no era posible que él le alla dicho que si a Ginny xq le habia dicho que si a ella! Seguro el estaba en el Gran Comedor así que fue a buscarlo... pero de lo rápido que caminaba no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien

Lo siento! - dijo Luna automáticamente al ver libros en el piso que seguro eran de la persona con kien abia chocado, iba a ayudar a recogerlos pero luego cuando vio kien era con kien habia chocado dijo - Hermione, te ayudaria pero no tengo tiempo

Y diciendo eso se fue. Hermione recogió sus libros y los artículos del _The Hogwarts Beat _que tenia que re-editar murmurando algo sobre las personas que se juraban la gran chupada del mango..!

CONTIGO KIERO HABLAR AHORA! - gritó Luna -

¿Qué pasa?

Como has podido decirle a Ginny que vas a ir con ella al baile si prometiste que irías conmigo a menos que nos hayas dicho que si a las dos para hacerte el cancherito y luego dejarnos plantadas esperando por ti para que vayas con otra chica! Espero que no sea asi porque si es asi te metiste con la persona ekivokada o kieres que te repita kien soy... soy Luna Lovegood y tu no puedes hacerme lo ke te de la gana...! tengo un nombre en este colegio y me ha costado trabajo ganar que me dejen de llamar Lunática para que tu vengas a burlarte asi de mi como si nada y una cosa mas porque le dijiste a Ginny que...

Luna! - la interrumpió - Yo no le he dicho nada a Ginny

Mentiroso! - le refuto Luna - ella dice que le dijiste que te encantaria ir con ella y que la recogeras a las 9 en la Sala Comun!

Ginny no va a ir conmigo..!

Va a ir conmigo - dijo otra voz -

Que haces Sangre Sucia?

Déjame en paz, Malfoy

O sino que? Vas a poner en tu mugroso diario que yo soy un defensor de las familias de Sangre Limpia? Hazlo! Nada me haria mas feliz!

Dejala ya Draco - dijo Pansy Parkinson, Draco y Hermione la miraron extrañados, a lo que Pansy agregó - ya debe ser suficiente castigo quedarse sola y no ir al baile xq nadie la invitará...! JAJAJA

Tienes razon, Pansy...! - dijo Draco riendose - JAJAJA

Supongo que ustedes par de estupidos iran juntos - dijo Hermione. Al decir esto, Draco se puso palido y Pansy dejo ver un ligero rubor en sus mejillas -

Cl-claa-claro q s-ss-si! - dijo Draco finalmente y luego tomo a Pansy del brazo y se fueron -

Tu vas a ir con Ginny? Ella te lo pidio a ti? - pregunto Luna extrañada -

Si - respondio Chad -

Creo que todo esto es un malentendido Luna - dijo Harry -

What a shame! (Que vergüenza) - dijo Luna en ingles - Esto es muy avergonzante ! Creo q me ire -

Luna..! - dijo Harry - en fin, ya se le pasara

Bueno Harry, voy a buscar a Ginny...

Sí, claro, te veo luego Chad

Chad estaba caminando cerca del bosque prohibido, lo de buscar a Ginny habia sido solo una excusa para que Harry lo dejara y el pudiera adentrarse en el Bosque de pronto escucho un llanto y una voz que decia...

Todos son unos tontos, no es mi culpa ser asi...

De pronto, Chad vio que la figura se paraba y se adentraba mas en el bosque hasta un arbol magicamente encantado donde la figura entró... era como en King's Cross... estaba hechizado para pasar por el asi que entro detras de la figura...

Quien eres y que haces aqui? - dijo la extraña voz - Me has estado siguiendo?

Que haces tu aqui? - le dijo Chad -

Responde mis preguntas primero!

Soy Chad, te vi llorando en el bosque y te segui

Eres del colegio?

Ah no! Ahora te toca a ti responder mi pregunta ¿Que haces aqui?

Es mi lugar secreto - luego penso un momento y dijo - obviamente ya no lo es

Como te llamas?

Te toca contestar a ti!

Ahora soy de Hogwarts, estudie en Durmstrang... por intercambio pero he vuelto a Hogwarts...

Entiendo...

Respondeme ahora

Que cosa?

Tu nombre...!

Hermione Granger...

Puedo verte? Estas cubierta con esa capa!

Para que quieres verme? iras a contarle a todos que me escuchaste llorando?

Claro que no! Solo quiero saber kien eres? Porque llorabas y... si puedo ayudarte?

Son muchas cosas que kieres hacer...

Por favor...

Con eso no conseguiras nada... - la verdad era que Hermione no se queria kitar la capa xq Chad le parecia muy simpatico y estaba roooja -

aki el capi 3, hasta aki lo dejo porfis lean… de veras q me gustaria muxo a ver q opinan… la triste autora … cbkgirl25 se despide …


	4. Obligando a los sentimientos

**Cap 4**

**Obligando a los sentimientos**

Ya pues... no seas asi... si me dejas verte te juro que me voy, pero si no... te seguire y no te dejare en paz nunca... tu elige..!

Esta bien... - dijo Hermione mientras rogaba no estar roja y se kito la capa -

Aparte de Sangre Sucia, metiche..! Lamento que hayas tenido que mentir Draco...

Mentir porque?

Tuviste que decirle q iriamos al baile juntos...

No, es que VAMOS a ir juntos Pansy!

No, no importa por obligacion de esa babosa no pues...! no importa ..! yo no kiero hacer lo que dijo la sangre sucia...!

Esa imbecil de Granger la frego toda..! Yo te iba a pedir que vayas conmigo...

De verdad?

Si! - dijo rapidamente y le dio un beso...! -

Ginny de veras me alegro mucho que vayas con Chad...

De veras? Y que te paso porque gritaste algo de "no puede ser"?

No, es que... estaba pensando en otra cosa - agregó rápidamente Luna - pero de veras me alegro, eres mi amiga!

Graciasss! - dijo mientras abrazaba a Luna (ohhh! q lindo! jeje) -

Y te gusta Chad? - preguntó Luna curiosa -

Me parece que es lindo - luego Ginny cambió de tema - Y ya tienes pareja para el baile?

Sí... - dijo Luna con la cabeza gacha... sabía que Ginny todavía sentía algo o mucho por Harry y no quería decirke que iría al baile con el -

Kien es? - preguntó Ginny con curiosidad - No me digas que terminarás llendo con Ron!

No...! no es ron...

Entonces quien?

Es...

KIEN?

Harry... - dijo Luna con los ojos mirando el piso mientras Ginny se ponía palida como si hubiera visto un fantasma -

Harry...

Q ha-haces aq-aqui?

No lo sé, estaba aburrida pensé que talvez podíamos hablar...

Cho, y-yo en es-este mom-momento estoy-y a-algo oc-ocupado... te-tengo pr-practica de - trato de decir algo pero no sabía que excusa inventar así que dijo - QUIDDITCH!

Jaja... no es cierto - le dijo Cho coqueta - vi a Wood salir a Hogsmeade con Alicia Spinnet

Ah s-si? Seguro lo suspendió...

Entonces podemos hablar?

Bueno...

Y, ya tienes kon kien ir al baile? - preguntó Cho esperanzada -

Sí

Ah si? - le dijo Cho sorprendida - kien es?

Luna Lovegood - dijo Harry y Cho también se unió al club de las que se quedaban pálidas -

Draco y Pansy habían empezado con un besito normal que había empezado a hacerse mas apasionado, estaban escondidos cerca del Bosque Prohibido besándose cuando de pronto...

Espera... ! - dijo Draco de pronto, alguien le vino a la mente y sintió que no debía estar besando a Pansy xq no la keria de veras -

Que pasa?

Nada - dijo Draco olvidandose de sus pensamientos y volviendo a besar a Pansy -

Se estaban besándose tan apasionadamente como antes cuando...

Espera...! - fue Pansy la que dijo eso esta vez -

Y ahora q? - dijo Draco un poco fastidiado, estaba en la adolecencia y con todas las hormonas a mil (solo queria besarla, nada mas)

Escuché algo...

De pronto vieron dos sombras salir del bosque...

Es Granger! - dijo sorprendida Pansy - pero y kien es el chico?

Es el baboso de Chad... - dijo Draco - ese idiota me debe una

Chad? nunca lo habia visto

Nuevo... pero que mal gusto para salir con Granger...!

Estaran saliendo?

Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo...! Vamos - diciendo eso tomo a Pansy de la mano y siguieron a Hermione y a Chad -

... no dirás nada? - escucharon que Hermione decía a lo lejos

no, es nuestro secreto... tampoco querría que alguien se entere de esto... - respondió Chad -

de que estan hablando? - preguntó Draco a Pansy -

No es obvio? - le dijo Pansy - creo que tienen una _affair_, sabes si Chad tiene alguna novia en Hogwarts...?

no...

Bueno, eso es lo primero que tenemos que averiguar - le dijo Pansy -

Te acompaño al Castillo - le dijo Chad a Hermione -

Claro... - dijo Hermione -

Se les vio desaparecer por el pasillo que los llevaba al castillo, mientras Pansy y Draco se quedaban escondidos entre los árboles, viendo como Hermione y Chad caminaban... una _affair_? si, talvez... habia que averiguar...

ginny?

Luna, mira la hora que es! hay que alistarnos para las 3 escobas...! ya son las 10... Cho nos estara esperando... - dijo Ginny como excusa y fue rumbo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor mientras Luna se iba a la de Ravenclaw...

_No iré.. a las 3 escobas._ - pensaba Ginny - _Luna ira con Harry al baile,y ahora no tengo ganas de nada.. no, no tengo ganas de ir que Luna se encuentre con Cho no les haré falta_

_No iré a las 3 escobas _- pensaba Luna - _no tengo ganas de ver la cara de decepción con la que me mira Ginny, que Ginny se quede con Cho, yo no haré falta_

A las 10 en las 3 escobas Cho esperaba sentada en una mesa... ya eran las 10:30 ni Ginny ni Luna llegaban...

Ya me voy, sorry si el capitulo estuvo muy corto, pero me espera la universidad _muggle_... DJEN SUS COMENTARIOS XFISSS!

**cbkgirl25**


	5. El Hombre Mayor

**Cap 5**

**El Hombre Mayor**

Donde estaran Ginny y Luna? - se preguntaba Cho - me han dejado plantada...!

En ese momento entró un hombre como de unos 24 años a las 3 escobas, era muy simpatico y Cho se quedo mirándolo embobada..! Se miró en su espejito y fue corriendo al baño... se soltó el cabello negro de tal manera q le quedaba suelto al viento, se maquilló un poco para parecer mayor y se kitó la túnica de Hogwarts, estaba agradecida a Luna q le habia dicho "anda con la tunica pero debajo ropa sexy... jejeje" sabia que Luna lo habia dicho en broma pero le habia servido, llevaba un top rojo y una minifalda de jean con una correa roja a juego... salió del baño y para aquel hombre Cho no pasó desapercibida...

Lindo cabello... - le dijo para empezar la conversación -

Gracias - le dijo Cho coqueteando con el - no viniste a fijarte en eso o si?

Ohh... claro q no... bueno, supongo q esperas a alguien...

Sí, pero no llegará...

Tu pareja?

No, unas amigas... ibamos a un club cerca de aki...

Alli se encontrarían con tu enamorado...?

Sí... - dijo Cho sonriendo - si lo tuviera

Pretendes q crea q una chica como tu no lo tiene'?

No pretendo nada, solo digo la verdad

Ah si?

Ssssssi - le dijo con un leve seseo sexy de su voz -

Bueno, entonces tus amigas no vendrán?

Parece q no...

Puedo acompañarte?

Claro...

Bueno, y dime... que haces?

Mmm... - pensaba Cho, en la vida le iba a decir que aun asistia a Hogwarts asi que invento algo rápido - estudio para auror

Interesante... - le dijo el hombre - yo soy especialista en la cultura _muggle_

De veras? eso es curioso, conosco a alguien que esta en Hog.. - de pronto Cho se dio cuenta de la sonsera que iba a decir y dijo - alguien q esta estudiando para eso... aunque no se xq, ella es de familia _muggle_ - dijo Cho pensando en Hermione -

Bueno, sera su problema y tu hermosa muchacha no tienes nombre?

Si...

Como te llamas?

Cho...

Lindo... pero no tan lindo como tu...

Gracias... y tu no tienes nombre?

Claro q si... pero no te lo dire a menos q me acompañes

A donde?

Kieres tomar algunos tragos en mi casa?

Ah si? En tu casa? - dijo Cho sorprendida pero emocionada a la vez -

No seas mala... no te haré nada...

mmm... esta bien... solo xq kiero saber tu nombre

por lo q sea... vamos... afuera tengo mi escoba...

El hombre tomo a Cho del brazo y la llevó afuera... donde habia una escoba de carreras, era una Saeta de Fuego, ambos subieron y se elevaron en el aire...

* * *

-Vamos al Castillo! Granger y el chico se alejan - dijo Pansy - 

No! - dijo Draco, la tomo del brazo y la echo suavemente en el pasto besandola de nuevo... -

Draco... - dijo Pansy - ... debemos ver a granger... averiguar su secreto... imagínate publicarlo... que todo el colegio lo sepa - hablaba entrecortadamente xq Draco no dejaba de besarla... -

Lo haremos... después... Granger puede... esperar...

* * *

Ginny lloraba metida en su cuarto... estaba extremadamente triste, iba a ir al baile con Chad pero todos sabían que ella estaba enamorada de Harry... aunque había salido con Michael Corner y con Dean Thomas... nunca olvidó a Harry, bien dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida y aunque habia miles de chicas que estaban enamoradas de Harry, unas por su fama, otras xq les parecia muy simpatico, otras porque si, y otras por copionas... Ginny quería a Harry de verdad, estaba enamorada de el en serio... y Luna, su mejor amiga lo sabía y que era lo primero q habia hecho? Acordar que iria al baile con Harry! con SU Harry! 

Ginny?

ki... kien es? - aunque esa pregunta era redundante... ella sabia perfectamente kien era -

Harry... soy Harry...

Q haces aki?

Vine a verte... has estado llorando?

Nooo! - dijo Ginny pero una lágrima corrió por su rostro -

Sabes q no me gusta verte llorar

No se nada de ti Harry... nada desde q te volviste popular... mas de lo q eras

Ginny... por favor... no empieces con ese tema!

Por que no Harry? Hace mucho tiempo q necesito una explicación de tu actitud...q pasó con el Harry q yo conocí? Ya ni eres amigo de Ron, ustedes eran los mejores amigos! q pasó entre ustedes? q pasó contigo..!

El tambien cambió Ginny...

Como defensa propia, tu cambiaste primero..! Y Hermione? Tambien eran amigos de ella! Donde esta Hermione? Donde esta tu mejor amiga...? Vas a seguir insistiendo q nada paso?

Ginny no estoy de humor...

Yo si Harry! Hace tanto que kiero decirte todo esto! No eres el mismo de antes! Asi no era el Harry Potter que yo conocí... asi no era el harry Potter que fue mi amigo, amigo de mis hermanos, querido por mi familia, de aquel chico simple que solias ser no queda nada... asi no era el Harry Potter que me salvo de kien-tu-sabes ni el Harry Potter que me defendió, ni el Harry Potter del q yo me enamoré! - Harry se quedo extrañado... Ginny estaba diciendo tantas cosas que,... - pero sabes que? aunque ya no eres el de antes yo... TODAVIA TE KIERO IGUAL Q SIEMPRE

Despues de decir eso salio corriendo de su dormitorio, atraveso la sala común, llegó al hueco del retrato ("Cordova Caput"), salió por el hueco y se perdió de vista... Harry estaba en el dormitorio aún... nunca creyó que Ginny pudiera haberle dicho todo eso... la Ginny que el conocía... ya no era una niñita...

* * *

-Wow! Hermosa mansión..! 

Ponte cómoda... traeré las cervezas de mantekilla... bien cargadas y sin mantekilla... jaja

Jaja...

Después de un rato el hombre regresó y se sentó al lado de Cho...

Y bien? - le dijo Cho -

Y bien q?

Estoy aki... cual es tu nombre?

Esta bien... te diré mi nombre si te sacas el top... c ke tienes algo debajo...

De que hablas? - preguntó Cho extrañada... - No voy a sacarme nada!

Solo bromeaba... soy Jeshua...

No deberia ser Joshua,...?

No, mi nombre es Jeshua

Raro y lindo...

Igual que tu...

Cho se sonrojo y el hombre se avalanzo a darle un beso que comenzo a apasionarse mas y mas hasta que el pata kiso sobrepasarse y ella le dijo:

Espera q te pasa? recien nos estamos conociendo... no vayas tan rapido

perdoname... no se que me paso lo siento..! disculpame podrias...! no se q estoy aciendo... mejor vamos te dejo en tu casa... no puedo, la primera chica hermosa q conosco y empiezo mal...!

esta bien no te preocupes... no tienes xq ponerte tan mal io entiendo...

te ievo a tu casa?

no... aun no...

eso kiere decir q me perdonas...

si... pero de ahora en adelante andaremos a mi paso...

como kieras..! - y volvio a besarla -

* * *

-Draco ya es tarde...! Vamos de regreso al castillo! No deberiamos estar aki... 

Tienes razon! Pero no digas q no la pasamos bien?

La pasamos re bien!

Eso queria escuchar...

Draco y Pansy corrieron hasta el castillo... pero vieron a orillas del lago a Chad y a...

Weasley? - dijo sorprendida Pansy -

Ginny estaba abrazada a Chad llorando, pero eso no lo notaron ni Pansy ni Draco, ellos sollo vieron abrazados a Chad y a Ginny y obviamente sacaron sus "magicas" conclusiones...

Entonces... - empezó Pansy -

Weasley y Chad... - siguió Draco -

son enamorados...

y Chad engaña...

a Weasley con Granger...!

* * *

-No sé como pude decírselo... no sé que me pasó... fui una estúpida... 

Lo mejor ha sido q hayas blanqueado todo Ginny...

Lo mejor? Una chica no debe decir sus sentimientos... al otro Harry talvez, el era diferente... pero este nuevo Harry es distinto... no lo conozco...!

Todos cambiamos... no te has puesto a pensar q talvez Harry es más feliz asi q como era antes?

Pero... Ron, Hermione... yo... no significabamos nada para el?

Seguro q si...! Y seguro q aun los kiere pero... no lo se...

Deberia hablar con el?

Yo creo q si...

Bueno... ire... graciass! - dijo y lo abrazó, Pansy y Draco miraron todo aunque no escucharon nada, pero segun ellos una imagen vale mas q mil palabras y supusieron eso de que Chad y Ginny estaban -

* * *

-Ginny...! 

Harry, antes de que digas nada... tengo q decir algo

No... tienes razón... he cambiado mucho...

Harry yo no debi...

Gracias por hacermelo ver

Harry... - Ginny tenia unas ganas incontenibles de abrazarlo...! -

* * *

-Oh Dios Mio! Me debo ir ya! Es muy tarde...! 

Trankila Cho..! Llegaremos rapidisimo...!

Se presento otro problema...

Donde es tu casa?

Que?

Donde queda tu casa, Cho?

_-Oh oh...! _- pensó Cho - _alguien esta en problemas... i kreo que soi yo..._

**Nota de la infeliz y preokupada autora:**

Bueno, espero q este capítulo les haya gustada, desde aki las cosas empiezan a cambiar, ya que me doy cuenta que el trio no puede dejar de ser trio y los hago reconciliarse upps ya dije muxo... pero espero reviews y pronto pondre el cap 6, veran q desde ahi empieza a mejorar este fic... respuestas a los reviews...

_- **SabrinaEvans:** Sabriii! tu sabes lo muxo q t kiero hehehe i lo agradecida q estoy contigo ya q fuiste una de las primeras q leyo mi fic, en tu web para ser exacta fuiste la 2da... y me diste una oportunidad y x eso t tngo muxo kriño! gracias x apoyarme aki tb... no nkuentro muxo apoyo espero q vaya subiendo no? igual com cuando publike en tu web no me desanimare!_

_- **Anaelisa:** Gracias x leer eh? no te preokupx como dije arriba desde este capi me doy cuenta q las personalidades diferentes no les kedan muy bien y todo vuelve a la normalidad... espero q kieras seguir leyendo y... gracias x lo d los reviews anonimos no me habia dado cuenta... soy nueva en la web gracias x avisarme!_

_-**Larah:** gracias x el apoyo... me pareces gracioxita hehhe... de veras gracias ! ojala sigas leyendo xq desd este capi las cosas se ponen mejores y los q leyeron mi fic en la web de mi amiita Sabri lo saben!_


	6. Descubrimientos

**Cap 6**

**Descubrimientos**

Mira Ginny... es cierto que he cambiado, la verdad no sé xq, hay veces en que he kerido volver a ser el mismo con Ron... pero tengo miedo... el también es otro ahora...

Lo de Ron es solo una careta... trata de ser alguien que no es... que nunca será... lo máximo que logró fue estar con Luna y no fue x mucho tiempo...

No sé... y si el se siente bien así?

Tu kieres ser su amigo de nuevo?

Sí

Entonces nada se interpondrá... habla con el, como hablaste conmigo

Ginny, no sé

Tu puedes hacerlo Harry! Vuelve a ser kien eras! - y al decir esto lo abrazó -

* * *

- Cho... no q era tarde? 

Oh, Dios,...! mmm... mis amigas iban a estar en las 3 escobas esperandome...

Pero, si nunca aparecieron...

Son tardonas, pero dben estar alli, dejame en las 3 escobas

No voy a dejarte sola

Solo haz lo q te digo, estare bien... es que... - de pronto le vino a la mente una brillante idea - hoy tendremos una reunion con aprendices de auror y aurores profesionales y va a ser en la noche en las 3 escobas... como verás... no puedes estar ahi!

Sí, bueno, cumpliré con dejarte alli...

Y se elevaron en el aire... volaron y cuando llegaron a las Tres Escobas...

Volveré a verte? - preguntó jeshua -

Eso espero...

Esa no es una respuesta...

Sí

Cuando?

Siempre tendremos las 3 escobas

Dicho esto, Cho entró a las 3 escobas y Jeshua se fue

* * *

- Talvez deba hablar con Ginny... - pensaba Luna - creo q iré a buscarla... 

Entonces Luna escuchó voces y se escondio tras un muro, entonces lo vio...

Harry, eres una persona muy linda... y... y... y te kiero mucho

QUEEEE? - dijo Luna para sí -

Ginny, gracias... yo también...

No puede ser! - se dijo Luna y se fue - Harry y Ginny se estan abrazando y se dicen que se kieren es obvio q estan!

Eres un buen amigo Harry!

Puedes acompañarme hasta que hable con Ron...?

Claro...

Sabes donde puede estar? - preguntó harry mientras el y Ginny caminaban -

No lo sé... pero hay q empezar x los lugares mas obvios no?

Cuales son? No se donde estará Ron!

Hablando del Rey de Roma... - dijo Ginny mientras Ron bajaba las escaleras... - anda Harry! Habla con el!

Esta bien...

Ginny vio como Harry le pedia a Ron que hablaran y ella se fue, de pronto se encontro con...

Ay Weasley... pobre de ti... no tienes ni galeones ni amores...

Lárgate Parkinson!

Te duele lo q digo? Que dirias si te dijera que el chico q amas esta con otra..!

Que estas mintiendo!

Los vimos... Draco y yo... saliendo del bosque... tomados de la mano ... hablando de un secreto que tenían entre los dos... y luego tu lo abrazas y el te abraza como si nada... cuando es una de tus amigas la que esta con el...!

Era obvio que Pansy hablaba de Chad y Hermione, claro que inventando algunos detalles... Ginny creía que Pansy hablaba de Harry, Ginny habia abrazado a Harry... todo encajaba... una de sus amigas esta con el... Luna? sería Luna?

Ni Malfoy ni tu son de fiar, Parkinson!

Sabes que es verdad! El nunca podria estar enamorado de ti... el tiene plata, tu no, el es simpatico, tu eres fea... el esta volviendose popular (Pansy invento eso sobre Chad solo x hablar) tu jamas lo aras!

Cállate Parkinson! No te creo nada!

Ginny se fue corriendo, aunque Pansy sabia que había triunfado... Ginny pensaba en Harry... Pansy hablaba de Chad... Ginny estaba llorando y Pansy riendo mientras le contaba a Draco como había funcionado su plan

* * *

- Al fin llegué - dijo Cho al entrar a la sala común de Ravenclaw, donde vio a Luna sentada en un sillón al lado de la chimenea mirando fijamente el fuego - Luna, estas bien? 

Sí...

No te creo...

No...

Que paso?

Cuando Luna miró a Cho, Cho pudo verla empapada en lagrimas... diciendo...

Está con Harry, está con Harry... ella ganó...

Luna...! Has llorado! Kien? kien esta con Harry? Parvati, Padma, Lavender? kien?

Ginny... - le dijo Luna entre sollozos -

GINNY? - dijo Cho enojada... después de todo, ella también quería a Harry... -

* * *

- Fue algo fantastico, Draco, debiste haber estado alli...! Weasley negaba y afirmaba no creerme pero en la voz se le podia notar que se le quebraba el corazón... 

Le dijiste que era la Sangre Sucia...?

No...

QUE?

... le dije que era una de sus amigas...

UNA DE SUS AMIGAS! sabes cuantas tiene?

creí q era mejor no darle toda la informacion!

no darle toda? creiste que si no le dabas toda ella desconfiaria de todas sus amigas! no darle toda! QUE GRAN IDEA! - dijo Draco enojado, pero de pronto -- que graaaan ideeeeeeeeeea! - dijo ahora como si ubiera visto la luz... - ERES UNA GENIA PANSY!

Pansy que habia estado asustada por que Draco creia que ella habia hecho mal, de pronto adkirio un brillo en sus ojos...

De veras?

SIIII! - le dijo Draco - ahora tratará de averiguar kien es la maldita q le robo a Chad y desconfiará de todas y se quedará sola! se volverá más vulnerable a todo lo que le digamos!

es ciertoooo! no crees que me merezco algooooo?

si tienes razon - pansy cerró los ojos esperando su beso - mañana te llevaré a hogsmeade y te compraré algo en Honeydukes - dijo Draco mientras iba hacia su dormitorio

Pansy se quedó enojada en la Sala Común... Honeydukes? ella no keria un dulce... keria un dulce beso! como los de la tarde en el bosque... xq draco ya no keria eso?

* * *

- Ron, yo... 

Harry... para que kerias ablar conmigo?

estuve hablando con Ginny...

Ginny? es que todavia le ablas a alguno de tus antiguos amigos...?

Ron, esto es serio... yo... keria decirte que, eres un buen amigo...

Que? - le dijo sorprendido Ron - tu y yo no somos amigos Potter...

Si, lo somos... o lo eramos... talvez no esté mal que volvamos a serlo...

De veras?

Si, kieres una rana de chocolate..?

Dijo Harry de pronto... Ron sabia que Harry no podia ser emotivo y decirle perdon y eso... al fin y al cabo eran hombres, pero eso simplificó todo... Ron aceptó la rana de chocolate... entonces, aceptó la amistad de Harry... de nuevo...

* * *

bueno, eso es todo por ahora... espero que les haya gustado... ahora me voy a estudiar... y dejen REVIEWS 

**_SabrinaEvans:_** como siempre gracias x leer amiguita!

**_Andres:_** Hola Andrecito ohhh! q lindo escribiste! bueno si px es que si Ginny no actuaba Harry se iba a quedar como si naa

**_Daniel:_** Hola! hehehehe me estas aciendo sonrojar... tratare de actualizar pronto es que como no muxos leen... :'(

**cbkgirl25...!**


	7. La llegada

**Cap 7**

**La llegada**

Hola Cho...

Q tal, Weasley? Vas al baile supongo...

Sí... sabías q sí...

Bueno, le diré a Chad que Luna esta disponible...

De q hablas? - dijo Ginny, le dolia oir de Luna... despues de todo le habia creido a Pansy que Harry y Luna... bueno, estaban juntos... - Luna ira con Harry...

No creo q lo dejes... eres celosa...

Que? Y xq tendria q decirle a Harry q debe hacer o no?

Encima kieres oirlo? Eres una descarada...!

Que?

-------------------

... jajaj, y luego dijo: ya no kiero salir contigo...! y me dejo... pero se fue con la nariz en alto jajaa... para serte sincero aun guarda sus aretes de rabanito... y no besa muy bien es pura pantalla... pero al final la popular se volvio ella...

Harry y Ron estaban retomando su amistad y todo iba muy bien, Ron le estaba contando todos los detalles de su relación con Luna Lovegood... Harry no podía creer que Ron hablara así de ella xq el creía que Ron estaba enamorado de ella y parecia que si, x eso cometia un error tras otro... 1º error: Dejarla irse asi como asi 2º error: Contar cosas de ella y aunque Harry era su mejor amigo... lo de los aretes y como besaba Luna ahora lo sabian Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom... y para mala suerte de Ron...

Weasley... asi que ahora eres despechado..? Tan inmaduro q hablas mal de la unica chica q te dará una oportunidad en toda tu sucia vida de pobre mago con familia sin reputación...

Cállate Malfoy! Contigo nadie está hablando...!

Miren! - dijo Harry - Miren ese carruaje que desciende del cielo!

Era cierto, un carruaje tirado por thestrals descendia y en el habia una chica de la edad de Harry, cabello negro hasta el hombro, con una mirada inocente y, segun Harry, una cara de angel... Todos los alumnos fueron y rodearon el carruaje deseosos de saber kien era la nueva chica, Dumbledore salió del castillo junto a la profesora McGonagall y al Snape para recibir a la nueva estudiante...

Bienvenida a Hogwarts, señorita Kissel! - le dijo Dumbledore.. - aunque ha llegado tarde creo q el Sombrero podra hacer un esfuerzo para escogerla ahora... venga conmigo al despacho, profesora McGonagall, Profesor Snape si se sirvieran acompañarme... Señorita Kissel por aqui...

Harry vio como la chica timida miraba a todos con expresion de vergüenza, no era muy bonita pero tenía una mirada de inocencia que se transmitía...

----------------------------

De veras?

Sí, sería una gran oportunidad para que Harry, Ron y tu volvieran a ser amigos... Ginny me contó que Harry los extraña... por eso el y Ron ya son amigos de nuevo... Hermione? me estas escuchando?

_Ron... _- susurró Hermione para que Chad no la oyera - eh? sí... si te oigo

Y q opinas d lo q te dije?

No lo sé...

Oh vamos no seas tonta!

Tonta?

Son tus amigos... no los pierdas...!

-------------------

Después de unos minutos, Harry vio como la chica Kissel bajaba por las escaleras directo a la Sala Común de...

Slytherin!

La chica lo miró extrañada...

Te seleccionaron para Slytherin? - le preguntó Harry -

Sí... - le dijo la chica algo triste - no keria ir a Slytherin...

Harry se acordó de la vez en que el Sombrero lo seleccionó... Harry le habia dicho "En Slytherin no" y el Sombrero no lo había puesto allí... xq entonces a Kissel la habian puesto alli si se supone que no keria? despues de todo Dumbledore habia dicho q uno mismo escogia donde keria estar... era cierto que la chica no keria ir a Slytherin?

Como te llamas? - le preguntó Harry antes de que ella se fuera -

Kissel, Riley Kissel...

yo soy...

Sí, lo sé... el famoso Harry Potter...

Dicho esto, bajó rumbo a las mazmorras abajo donde se encontraba la Sala Común de Slytherin

-------------------

Todos saben que eres Harry Potter... no es de extrañarse que lo supiera...

Lo sé pero... lo dijo como si no le importara o como si le pareciera horrible haberse encontrado conmigo...

No sé que decirte Harry...

Quisiera hablar con ella...

Que hacen? - dijo de repente la voz de Chad interrumpiendo a Harry y a Ron -

Harry esta alucinado... - dijo Ron -

No es cierto! - replico Harry -

Como? - preguntó Chad -

Harry cree que la chica nueva lo odia solo porque lo llamó "El Famoso Harry Potter"

Y que hay con eso? - dijo Chad asombrado -

Fue de una forma despectiva... - se excusó Harry -

Jajaja... - rieron Chad y Ron... al final a Harry se le contagió la risa, era cierto el era famoso xq entonces pensaba q Riley lo odiaba... talvez estaba siendo demasiado ridículo...

* * *

perdon x escribir tan pokito pero es tarde va a ser medianoche, espero q les haya gustado este capítulo, trataré de escribir pronto... y dejen sus reviews... aki las respuestas...

_**Tonkslou2:**_ actualizo actualizo actualizo... hehehe

_**azkaban:**_ gracias, no se si me merezco tu admiración pero gracias de todas maneras...

_**Gabygranger:**_ la verdad no, no te creería es demasiado para mi pero graciaaaaas!

_**Daniel :**_ danielits! gracias x tu apoyo de veras, eres de lo mejor amiguito!

_**metamorphmaguslily:**_ hola lily, y gracias creo que en cierto modo lo que dices es muy cierto.. gracias x confiar en mi

_**ginpotter :**_ bueno gin q tal? xfavor no te pongas asi... no me mandes maldiciones gracias x lo d apoyarme, la verdad q si, lastima lo de mi primer review... casi me baja toda la moral...

_**loonymoony:**_ hola loony gracias x lo q dices me das animos

_**morsmordre:**_ hehe... es cierto nunca menciono a sirius, no se en que anda pensando Tgirl... gracias x el apoyo!

_**Yulissa:**_ haha... de veras me matarías?

_**moonylupin:**_ hola moony, aki va para q no te enojes hehe

_**Julie:**_ ohhh! julie! eres tu! gracias x leer!

_**GlenDelacour :**_ hola glen a mi tb me parecen lindos Draco y Pansy a su manera como tu dijiste!

**gracias x los reviews..! y x su apoyo!**

**cbkgirl25...!**


End file.
